


Lady and the Tramp

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren Angst, M/M, kylux trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Modern high school au where Kylo Ren is a lil' trouble maker whose friends are the school bullies, and Hux is on the debate team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [@Stormraven24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven24) and [@Stormraven24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamwessell) for some inspiration for this work!

**Week 0**

Starktown High was your typical East Coast high school on a year-round schedule. It was the only one for nearly 30 miles and most of the kids in Starktown attended it unless their parents could afford to send them to a fancy private school out of state. Nearly 2,000 students were taught within the schools stony walls. The outside was made of fake red brick and the interior was white washed with only enough lockers for the upperclassmen. There was an auditorium and a football field, and a large parking lot.

The students at Starktown ran the usual gambit; geeks, jocks, preps – the usual. Because their small town mayor was the son of the current Governor, they got all the funds they needed for certain programs, while others suffered. Football and debate were the two big ones, followed close by the multimedia programs, and then everything else got what meager funding the state could afford to parse out.

The debate team was on their way home from a statewide debate championship. Although they hadn’t won overall, Armitage Hux had won his three debates and thus he took home a trophy. He had it tucked under his seat as the plane took off, headed for Boston. Hux wore a plain grey sweater with blue stripes, and a fresh pair of jeans. He wore some brown high top trainers and his hair was smartly styled with a part on the left side.

At 15,000 feet the plane pinged, and the flight attendant got on the microphone to inform the passengers it was now safe for them to move about the cabin. A few seconds later a woman stopped next to Hux’s aisle seat. “Do you mind if we switch? We booked last minute and-“

“Sure, yeah.” Hux let his head dip in a nod and then he stood up. He was on the aisle seat next to a five year old boy and a man who was obviously his dad. Hux didn’t mind as he gathered his things, going back a few rows. He wasn’t happy to spend the next three hours in the middle seat when he’d had an aisle seat, but it was only three hours he reasoned. He squeezed in, shoved his trophy under the seat and clutched his book in hand. It was some generic adventure novel that he wasn’t particularly interested in but would keep him busy during the flight.

Kylo Ren glanced up, squeezed uncomfortably against the window. He wore big Bluetooth headphones over his ears, iPhone playing something loud and obnoxious. But the headphones cancelled out the music so Hux couldn’t hear the faint beat over the roar of the plane’s engines. Kylo noticed the boy looked about his age so he paused his music and pulled down his headphones.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Hux greeted as he readjusted in his seat and buckled his seat belt.

“Nice trophy.”

Hux tried not to beam but the accomplishment he felt was unmistakable in his smile. Kylo stared at his white teeth and blue-green eyes. He tried not to be so obvious.

“Thanks,” Hux said.

“What’s it for?”

“Debate.”

“That’s where I know you from,” Kylo shifted and turned more to face Hux. “You go to Starktown high right?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Me too. I’ve seen the flyers for debate plastered all over.”

“Oh yeah,” Hux laughed. “That’s probably my doing.”

“Wasn’t it like the regional finals or something?”

"Yeah, it was.”

“Did we win?”

Hux shrugged, “We didn’t win, but I won all three of my debates.”

"Really? Congrats.”

“Thanks,” Hux still smiled.

They tried to figure out if they’d ever crossed paths before, throwing out names of friends and other students they knew. Kylo wasn’t very forthcoming with who his friends were. And besides, Hux probably wouldn’t know them anyways because they weren’t as popular as Hux.

At this Hux laughed. It was light, and genuine, and Kylo silently promised at that moment to make Hux laugh as much as possible on the flight. And laugh he did. As it turned out, they both had a similar music taste. Hux was in to international politics, he’d even been in the Model UN for three semesters before he got on the debate team. Kylo was flying home from visiting Egypt on an international peace keeping mission with his mother so he was well versed in international politics.

“So you’re in to art, who’s your favorite artist?” Hux asked casually.

“That’s like, you can’t just ask that. Out of all of history, you can’t ask me for my one favorite artist. You need to narrow it down to time period, or at the very least, genre.”

“Okay,” Hux thought about it. Kylo got this question all the time, and it was a rare person who wasn’t in the art world who could come up with a reasonable time period. “How about the baroque painters?”

Kylo sat back, “Oh, that’s a good one. Hmm let’s see. Well there’s always the usual. Barocci, Rubens.” He wasn’t sure if his gaydar was pinging, but he was pretty sure it was. So he threw it out there, “I actually really like Reni and his work with Rubens.”

A light bulb went off in Hux’s brain and he suddenly recognized the artwork just from the name. “That was the Judgments of Paris, right?”

“Yeah,”

“Didn’t Reni-“he stopped himself. A complacent smile spread on his face and he calmed himself down. “Never mind,” he whispered. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds. Hux suddenly realized Kylo was gay, just like him. And he knew that Kylo knew he liked men too. What a happenstance.

They spent the entire flight talking, Hux finally stowing his book even though Kylo kept his headphones around his neck, like a failsafe. The flight landed almost too soon for Kylo.

“Well, see you at school tomorrow, maybe.” Kylo waved goodbye to Hux just as they got in to the terminal, and Hux was slightly put off by that. There was no exchange of phone numbers and no arrangement to hang out, maybe at lunch or after school. Hux thought that surely Kylo felt the spark between them… or maybe he was just friendly. No, Kylo didn’t seem like the overly friendly, open type. There was definitely something there. But Hux shrugged, and carried his trophy to the baggage claim.

* * *

**Week 1**

It was mid-august and muggy. School started early at Starktown and it wasn’t much of a reunion for students since they’d only had three weeks for summer vacation. The school bells rang, the freshmen filed in, and the semester started. Hux didn’t see Kylo until Wednesday, and that was when he realized why he never saw Kylo at school. Because Kylo hung out with the bullies. They called themselves the Knights of Ren, fashioned after the Knights Templar and their fearless, but quiet leader, Kylo Ren. But they weren’t protectors, no, they were bullies and harassed anybody and everybody.

They had something to say about every new haircut, every girl who lost weight or every boy who gained weight. Every championship they sneered at, every school dance they attended just to harass the girls or judge the boys who wore pink. Kylo stood behind them mostly, like the alpha male of a wolf pack and he let them do most of the jeering. After he left a dent in a locker his first week of 9th grade, they followed his every word. Not that he demanded much, he let his second in command, Aaron do most of the work.

The group consisted of four core members, and a few other stragglers. There was Kylo with absentee parents, and there was Aaron who was in a similar situation. Phasma had equally ignoring parents, fourth in a family of six so they didn’t notice when she shaved her head or wore black every day of the week. Mitaka was also in the core group, but he looked much different from the rest. He wore basic blue jeans and a grey shirt, and a hoodie he “borrowed” a few months ago from Phasma. His mother was on the PTA, and not just on the PTA, she was the president of the PTA. She would show up randomly at school with Mitaka’s lunch just to embarrass him, even though she gave him lunch money. She would come by and meet his friends, re-meeting them each time instead of actually taking the time to get to know them. Mitaka hated it when she showed up, and most of the group tried not to tease him about it since it was a sore point. They mostly tried not to tease each other about their family situations, choosing instead to throw their frustration on to other students.

On Wednesday that frustration went specifically to the passing redhead who almost carried the debate team to victory. Kylo and the gang sat at a picnic table under a tree in the quad. Kylo picked boredly at the brown plastic paint that covered the table, his chin resting in his hand when Phasma began to harass Hux. The group joined in and Kylo tried to shrink behind Mitaka who sat ontop of the picnic table with his legs crossed. They spewed vitriol about how his mother must have been disappointed at the loss and how he let the entire school down. Hux had a smart way of dressing which made him an easy target. Hux didn’t say anything as he passed, but if they knew his mom was dead, he was sure they wouldn’t call him a mama’s boy or mention her at all. Hux kept his head down, jaw set as he walked past them, ignoring their jeers. Suddenly he didn’t know how much spark there was between him and Kylo Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Week 2**

Two weeks in to the Fall semester, Hux got detention. It was his Junior year and he had never had detention in his life. He was always late to his 4th period class because he stayed behind to talk to his history teacher, who doubled as the debate team Faculty Adviser. After almost two straight weeks of this, his 4th period teacher, Mrs. Larson gave him detention.

Hux showed up in blue jeans and a tee, dark green striped hoodie zipped up halfway. They had 10 minutes between 7th and 8th period, which was the after school programs. Normally students were given the option of study hall or detention. But since Hux normally went to study hall willingly to get help with homework, he was sentenced to one afternoon of detention. It’s not like Hux liked staying after school, but Brendol Hux was of the firm belief that once he got home from school, he wasn’t allowed to leave. It was his house, his rules, so Hux tried to stay out as late as he could before he was locked down like a prisoner. 8th period was a whole hour and Hux made sure to save some homework for it that he wouldn’t need help with.

He pushed open the freshly painted door to room 107 and took a seat halfway back and on the very right side. He was the first one there. Ms. Lehrman was surprised that Armitage Hux, a member of the debate team and the Model UN, was in her detention hall. She didn’t say anything though as he pulled out a notebook and his AP English textbook on the plastic armrest desk. He put his blue backpack next to him on the floor and other students began to arrive. He didn’t look up as each student filed in, taking seats marginally far away from each other. When the bell rang, Ms. Lehrman closed the door to the classroom.

“Well you all know how this goes. There will be no need for talking. Work on whatever you have to work on and you can all leave in one hour.” She sat back at her desk to grade papers.

A few minutes passed by as people got out their pens, books and paper. And then the door opened and Hux looked up. Kylo Ren walked in to the room, and he looked winded after he’d run down the hall to detention.

“Sorry I’m late Ms. Lehrman.”

She didn’t even look up. “Take a seat Mr. Ren, and I believe I’ll be seeing you tomorrow.”

He let out a frustrated sigh before he glanced that tuft of red hair hunched over a school desk. He gulped, then walked determinedly over and took a seat next to Hux. It wasn’t his usual seat in the far back corner, away from everybody else. And there were other seats where Kylo could have sat that weren’t directly next to a student. But he chose to sit right next to Hux.

Hux paused on his first paragraph of English homework, suddenly very aware that Kylo was glancing over at him. Kylo pulled out his sketchpad, and then he dug around in his bag for a good thirty seconds. He scrounged around quietly though, not making the usual grunting and groaning noises one would expect from a miscreant like Kylo.

“Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?” He whispered to Hux.

“You know the rule, Mr. Ren.”

“I need a pencil, Ms. Lehrman.”

“Well you should have thought of that before you were late for detention.” It was clear to Hux and everyone in the room that Kylo was in detention often because he and Ms. Lehrman seemed to have a rapport. Kylo sighed, sat back, and stared down at his sketchbook.

A few minutes passed by and Kylo tapped his index finger against the paper. He was frustrated at how excruciating this hour would be. He looked out the window, at the white board, at Ms. Lehrman. He looked at the clock and rolled his eyes. 3 minutes had passed and he was already bored. He shifted in his seat.

Hux kept his head down, but he glanced up. Ms. Lehrman was busy grading papers, red pen in hand. He glanced at Kylo and Kylo seemed to know when Hux looked at him because he looked over too. Hux offered him his pencil across the aisle, and shrugged.

Kylo didn’t say anything but glanced at Ms. Lehrman. She wasn’t looking up, so he snatched the pencil and nodded at Hux once. He then began to draw, and Hux scrounged around in his bag for another pencil.

About twenty-five minutes in to detention Hux could hear Kylo slowly and quietly tearing a piece of paper from his sketchbook. Then Kylo passed Hux a note. Hux stared at it, glanced at Ms. Lehrman and took the note quickly. He pressed it into the top of his leg, glancing back at the teacher. Then he pulled it up to his notebook and unfolded it.

_“Detention?”_

Hux stared at the words. Why did Kylo care? They’d had a good flight back to town, and Hux had discovered that Kylo was the school bully. Kylo hadn’t said anything to Hux since the semester started, and he’d let his friends verbally attack Hux. But Hux had liked their conversation on the plane…

_Late to 4th period since the beginning of semester. You?”_

He passed it back.

Kylo responded.

_“Sucks. The usual, ‘disrupting class’, ‘destruction of property’, totally not my fault.”_

_"What property?”_

_Kicked over a trash can in the parking lot.”_

_"Detention for that?”_

_“Names on a list, I can’t get away with anything.”_

“Mr. Hux, do you have something you want to share with the rest of us?”

Hux flattened his hand over the note and looked up. He shook his head, “No Ms. Lehrman.”

“Then I suggest you stop passing notes in my detention hall or you’ll get another one.”

“Sorry.” They were both suddenly aware that other people in the room might realize they were passing a note back and forth. So Hux slipped the note in to the back of his notebook and the rest of the detention progressed without any incidences. Finally the bell rang and everyone started to pack up their bags. Hux had done a fairly good amount of work on a 5-paragraph essay since his friends, or other homework that he needed help with didn’t distract him. He took time to pack up while Kylo shoved his sketchbook in his bag and was out the door in an instant.

Hux apologized again to Ms. Lehrman for passing the note and he was second to last out of the classroom. He walked down the hall towards the parking lot; he was one of the few students in his grade that had their driver’s license. Just as he got out of the classroom he heard rapid footsteps, like running, behind him.

“Hey,” Kylo caught up with him, tapping him on the shoulder with Hux’s pencil in hand.

“Hey,” Hux looked up surprised, slipping his arm through the other strap of his backpack. “Oh, you can keep it.”

“Thanks,” Kylo shoved the pencil in his pants pocket. “So late to class, huh?”

“Yeah.” They pushed open the double doors of the school together. Kylo had a motorcycle helmet in hand; why hadn’t Hux noticed that before? Then he realized that Kylo probably ran to the office after detention to get it, and had run all the way back just to talk to Hux. They walked down the front steps of the school, the driveway that wound up to the front of the school nearly empty since parents had already picked up their kids.

“I was talking to Mr. Jones about debate stuff. He said he would talk to Mrs. Larson but I think they had a fight over it or something. I don’t know. So I’m supposed to meet him during lunch or before school from now on.” Hux shrugged.

“Was that your first detention?”

“Yeah,” Hux laughed. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

“What’d you expect?”

“I thought that like, we’d be writing lines on the whiteboard or something.”

Kylo laughed, “I’ve been in detention plenty of times and that’s definitely not something they’d make someone like you do.”

“Someone like me?” They passed the big sign in front of the school that told parents they were in a 2-minute drop off or pickup zone.

“Yeah, you know. Straight A’s, straight hair…” he paused. _Don’t use the word straight_. “Uptight, you follow all the rules...”

“What are you, a thesaurus?”

“I can be,” Kylo laughed. Hux couldn’t help but laugh too.

“I mean lets be honest, I bet you have at least two ties.” Kylo said.

Hux couldn’t help but continue laughing as they walked across the parking lot. Kylo’s words weren’t mean, they were lighthearted and joking. His voice was deep but quiet and calm, and Hux was drawn in. “I have five, in fact.”

“I knew it. Hey are you going to the party on Saturday?”

“What party?”

“You haven’t heard? Timmy McKinny has a start of semester party every year.”

“Timmy, who?”

“It’s just a nickname. It’s by the Creekside Gardens, you haven’t heard about it?”

“No, I guess not,” Hux scratched the side of his head faintly as they stopped next to his silver 2015 Honda Accord. He knew he’d never been to a real house party before.

“Well you should go. Me and my friends will be there-“he stopped. Maybe that wasn’t the best thing to bring up, his friends.

“Sure, maybe,” said Hux.

“Great. Well text me if you are.”

“Oh sure, yeah. You said Saturday?” Hux pulled out his phone. They exchanged numbers.

* * *

**Week 3**

Hux didn’t end up going to the party, but he did end up texting Kylo; and Kylo texted him back almost immediately. Hux’s father, Brendol, would ground him for the rest of the semester if he caught his son out past ten o’clock. Kylo’s entrance in to Hux’s life seemed sudden, but inevitable. One day they were almost complete strangers, and the next they were blowing up each other’s phones. On the way to school Hux would text Kylo in the car, keeping his phone low so a cop wouldn’t spot him. It was before class, in between classes and of course once Hux got home. Kylo texted back any and every time he could, but he was known as one of the bad students so he couldn’t get away with texting in class the way Hux could.

Kylo’s phone was suspiciously silent when Hux was in 8th period study hall, even on days when Kylo wasn’t in detention. On Thursday after the party Kylo texted Hux to see if he would respond since that entire week he’d been resoundingly silent. But there was no response until nearly 5pm.

_"U busy?”_

_“No.”_

_“Why’d it take so long to text back?”_

_I was busy.”_

_“Thought u said u weren’t.”_

_"Well I’m not now.”_

_“OK.”_

Kylo knew something was up, but Hux wasn’t spilling the beans. Kylo knew he’d find out eventually. He’d set his sights on Hux and wanted to see just how blue his eyes really were.

He knew that Hux was allowed to text during study hall. And he was willing to text while driving on the way to school, but not on the way home. Why? Kylo stared at their text convo as he lay on his back on his bed. His bedroom walls were plastered with band posters, his school bag discarded next to the door. For being such a punk, Kylo was resoundingly tidy. His black boots were lined up side by side next to the door, and all his laundry was in the hamper. He only had two water glasses in his room, and all the Monster cans were in the trash can. Finally Hux texted Kylo back about the crazy accident on the side of the road, and how his dad’s coworker made them homemade meatloaf, again, and Hux hadn’t had lunch but he refused to eat meatloaf.

_“Y? It’s just like meatballs.”_

_“Meatballs are Italian. This is just ground beef with ketchup.”_

_“Like a hamburger.”_

_“Without the fixings? No thanks.”_

_“Next you’re going to tell me u like tea, not coffee.”_

_“Tea is like hot flavored water, who even likes tea anymore?”_

_“So how do u take ur coffee?”_

_“Tri Americano.”_

_No regular? DD’s is the best tho!”_

_“Well that’s another story. Regular DD’s with the cream n 2 sugar.”_

_With a pump of caramel, def.”_

_You’re weird.”_

_"You like it.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Week 4**

The following weekend Hux went to the mall with his friends. They had nothing to do since the debate season was over until spring, so they all piled in to two cars and drove to the mall. It was indoor with three-stories and a connected Target by the parking lot. They went to a variety of stores, spending too much time in Bath and Body Works before they went to the food court. Hux had been a vegetarian for nearly four years, a fact he’d been tactful at avoiding with Kylo. The closest they came to it was the meatloaf discussion, but after that if they talked about food it was always about desert. Apparently Kylo was a big fan of any and all deserts, and Hux liked knowing his tastes.

Hux and his group of friends sat down in the food court with their Chinese food. There were six of them in all; four guys and two girls. Three of them were on the debate team, and the others all had almost exclusively AP classes on their schedules. It was a rare weekend when they could all hang out together so it was a nice treat for them. Until Kylo and his gang came along. They were all clad in black except Mitaka when they walked up to Hux and his group. They were snickering like Kylo had just said an incredibly funny inside joke. They’d already been to Hot Topic and Phasma had slipped some soap in the fountain out front. Mitaka got a new phone case and now they were bored and looking for trouble. And it just so happened that Hux and his friends were the first people they recognized, so they sidled over to harass the group. Kylo didn’t spot where they were walking until they were nearly at Hux’s table.

Hux looked up and saw them coming towards his group. He lifted an eyebrow as he made eye contact with Kylo for a second before he looked away. Kylo shrugged and turned slightly away, silently apologizing to Hux. Hux watched their approach and his other friends looked up. Kylo shoved his hands in his pockets and balled them in to fists, his shoulders stiffening.

“Broccoli? What are you a vegetarian?” Phasma sneered. Hux had skewered a piece of broccoli alongside his spring rolls and tofu.

“Maybe that’s why you look so, hey Kylo what’s the word?” Mitaka asked.

“Pale?” Phasma offered.

“No, he knows the one. Come on, you’re the human dictionary.”

Kylo reluctantly offered the word, refusing to look at Hux as he said it. “Sallow?”

“Yeah, that’s the one!”

“Almost translucent, maybe if you ate some meat,” Aaron mimicked grabbing his crotch and they cracked up laughing. Hux stared, eyes wide in disbelief. Why wasn’t Kylo stopping them? Why was he not only not stopping them, but contributing? Hux was suddenly pissed at Kylo, and completely embarrassed. He didn’t respond, jaw set hard like it always was when they poked fun at him.

One of Hux’s friends with short brown hair put a hand on his arm. “Don’t listen to them,” he whispered. Hux knew why Danny was comforting him, but it was for the wrong reason. They could tease him all they wanted, but it hurt that Kylo let them tease him, and that Kylo didn’t stop them. But he couldn’t tell Danny that, he couldn’t tell him he’d been texting behind his back. Danny was his boyfriend, so Hux could never tell him any of that.

Finally the group wandered off after not getting a ruse out of Hux, so they went to find someone else to torture. Kylo didn’t even look at Hux as he walked away behind the group, hands still shoved deep in his pocket. He mentally beat himself up for not standing up for Hux. But he couldn’t just stand up for the geek with red hair, he couldn’t just tell his friends to back off because he might become the victim of their nasty remarks.

That night, Kylo texted Hux.

_“I’m sorry.”_

Hux didn’t respond.

* * *

**Week 5**

A week went by and Kylo kept pulling out his phone to check for a text message he knew he didn’t receive. All through the week he kept checking his phone. It felt strange after receiving dozens of texts throughout the day to receive almost none, except for from his usual group of friends. Finally one full week later on Saturday night, Hux replied.

_"That was really mean.”_

_“I know, I’m sorry.”_

The little thought bubble popped up, ellipses blinking at Kylo. Kylo waited, staring at them. Hux typed out several texts, and deleted them all. How angry he was, how Kylo should just piss off, how rude that was, how Kylo couldn’t even stand up to his stupid asshole gang. Finally he settled on the high road.

_“Apology accepted.”_

Kylo stared at the text. That was it? Apology accepted? What did that even mean.

 _“Maybe we can coordinate next time were at the mall, so we avoid each other?”_ Hux texted.

Kylo bit the inside of his cheek, thinking hard.

_“Coordinate? So you’re encouraging me to stalk you?”_

_“No.” “Y, r u stalking me?”_

_“Check ur FB.”_

_“Did u rly just like that photo?” “I was like 10.”_

_“It’s cute,”_ Kylo deleted that text. _“I like the bowl cut.”_

_“STFU”_

_“It looks good on you.”_

_“Srsly? My dad used to literally use a bowl to cut my hair.”_

_“Really?”_

_“No joke.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Week 6**

Hux had a boyfriend, but here he was almost shamelessly flirting with Kylo via text. He never texted when he and Danny were in study hall together, or when they were together at all. He knew it was bad, but it was just flirting. He loved Danny so much. He was Hux’s first boyfriend and they’d met in 9th grade in the Model UN club. Their attraction was instant and magnetic. But as they got older it became more of a struggle to find time with Danny; Danny always had things going on, and at the end of the day it felt like Hux was the last one on his list to pay attention to.

One night after a particularly bad fight with Danny, Hux lay awake and sad in bed. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He watched the reflection of lights from the cars that passed on occasion come through his blinds as they traced along his walls. It was just after 11pm and he was under a warm comforter with a hand on his stomach. He closed his eyes and felt the hurt when Danny said that Hux never did anything that Danny wanted. He claimed it was always what Hux wanted. But Hux tried so hard to do everything Danny wanted; going to the movies he wanted to see, and hanging out for hours afterwards. Hanging out with him at lunch, going to the town’s events together even when Hux had the flu last year. He did everything Danny wanted, it wasn’t his fault that they didn’t share any classes this semester.

And then there was Kylo. Kylo who wouldn’t talk to him in person but who was nice and kind via text. He asked Hux about his life and lightly poked fun at him. But he didn’t say mean things, or try to manipulate Hux in to doing or saying what he wanted to hear. He just let Hux be himself, and Kylo was nice like that. Hux had just put down his phone on his nightstand. He considered picking it up and texting Kylo to tell him everything. But Kylo didn’t know about Danny. I mean it wasn’t exactly like it was a secret, they were out at school and mostly nobody paid them any attention. But Hux didn’t know if Kylo knew, and he hadn’t mentioned it. He sighed.

_Kylo._

He let a hand slide down further on his stomach, to his waistband.  
 _Kylo._

He let his hand linger there and closed his eyes. His eyelids stung from how much he’d cried while on the phone with Danny, begging him not to break up with him. But now he relaxed and pictured Kylo’s face. Soft, slightly awkward, sharp jawline with a bit of chipmunk cheeks leftover from childhood. The way he stood awkwardly, too tall for this world. His determined gait, the little dips next to the outside corner of his eyes. Hux pushed off the blankets and slipped his hands under his waistband.

* * *

**Week 8**

Just over two months in to the semester Kylo finally asked Hux to come over. It was the beginning of October and they had been flirting mercilessly, always dancing around the idea of getting together to hang out, alone. They never spent time together in public or at school. Finally Kylo texted Hux.

_“Did u hear Mrs. Larson’s husband was in a car crash?”_

_“OMG is he ok?”_

_“IDK but it sounds like he got pretty banged up.”_

_“Damn, wow.” “R u at STH early?”_

_“I’ve been known to be on time for class.”_

_“Who r u n wat have u done w Kylo?”_

_“Want to come over after 8th period?”_

Hux jammed on his breaks to avoid running a red light as he stared down at the text. He decided to think it over, to wait until he got in to the parking lot to text back. Meanwhile Kylo sat in Homeroom, waiting. He waited, and waited longer. The bell was going to ring in five minutes and Hux still hadn’t texted him back, and he knew something was wrong. He knew the answer would be no.

Finally Hux pulled in to the parking lot and his thumbs whizzed over the keyboard. He’d made a decision.

_“Can’t.”_

_Y?”_

The little ellipses popped up on Kylo’s phone. They stared at Kylo like empty little holes that teased him for the answer. Finally the text came through.

_“I have a bf, don’t think he’d like that.”_

_"Who?”_

_“Danny Romano, IDK if u kno him.”_

_“Heard the name. Congrats!”_

They didn’t text until lunch. Hux was sitting with his group, Danny going over his plans for winter break, which were markedly none. Hux was tense; he could feel the anger welling up in Danny. Hux was going out of town with his father to go skiing for two weeks and Danny was going to be at home, alone, on New Years Eve. So he said anyways, but Hux knew Danny would find a party or create one. The point was that they wouldn’t share a New Years Eve kiss, and it was all Hux’s fault, or so Danny said. Hux had tried to talk his dad in to going up the slopes earlier, or cutting the vacation short but Brendol wouldn’t hear of it. Hux tried to act moody and sad that he wouldn’t be spending New Years Eve with his boyfriend, but he was secretly excited to go skiing and get a break from Danny who lately felt like he was suffocating Hux.

Hux’s phone buzzed and he picked it up, looking bored. He saw who it was and his demeanor didn’t change; he didn’t want to draw suspicion.

_“How long u 2 been a thing?”_

Hux gulped. _“Just over 1 year.”_ He looked up and around the cafeteria for Kylo, but he knew he would be outside on the lawn, harassing people with his friends.

 “What’s up?” Danny asked, looking over at Hux’s phone.

“Nothing,” he said absently as he locked his phone and slipped it casually in to his pocket. He kept looking around, trying not to draw suspicion.

 “What’s wrong?” Danny asked again.

“Nothing, I just thought I saw Katy McFinnon. Remember her form 9th grade?” He turned to Danny, trying to distract him. This was definitely cheating, Hux scolded himself, and his phone buzzed in his pocket again but he didn’t look at it until after lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Week 11**

In early October, the school held a pep rally on Friday before the big game. All the students filed in to the auditorium before lunch where they would be forced to watch cheerleaders cheer, the football team captain make a speech, and whatever other speeches the Principal decided would be important enough to fill the hour. A large stage had been set up and decorated with the school colors; red and gold. In the front center of the stage was a podium with a microphone and a small belly bar chair with no back. After the rally everyone would get to go home early so the football team could warm up for the game later that night. Saturday night would be their homecoming dance. It was going to be at the local Hilton hotel, complete with live DJ who took requests and several bowls of punch.

Kylo sat with his gang somewhere in the crowd, smacking people on the backs of their heads or stomping their feet obnoxiously. They tried their best to piss off everyone around them until the crowd was told to quiet down after the cheerleaders ran off stage. The Principal got up on the stage to give a speech, welcoming them all to the new semester, blah blah blah. Then he made an announcement about the debate team and Kylo suddenly tensed. He shoved Mitaka, “Stop it,” he snapped and Mitaka crossed his arms moodily. Kylo perked up to pay attention, probably for the first time in his life, to the pep rally.

“And now I’ll hand it over to Armitage Hux, who has some exciting news about our debate team.” Queue the standard clapping from the crowd. Hux walked up the three steps on to the stage and shook the Principal’s hand. He walked to the little podium and set down the thin slip of paper with the speech he’d written. He wore a basic blue shirt and hoodie, but once he looked around and saw all the faces of his peers staring at him, he got incredibly warm. He unzipped his hoodie and took it off, a few people in the crowd snickering. Phasma dog-whistled at him and a few more chuckles could be heard as he set his jacket on the small chair. Then he looked up, scanned the crowd, and leaned on the podium with his hands on either side of it.

“My fellow students,” he looked down at his speech, then back up. “For those of you who don’t know, my name is Armitage Hux and I’m captain of the debate team.” He beamed with pride as he said it, and Kylo realized Hux was suddenly right at home in front of everybody. He began to rattle off his prepared speech which he’d basically memorized, only glancing down at the paper infront of him on occasion. He seemed completely comfortable with all these eyes staring at him, and it looked like he made eye contact with every single person on the bleachers, like he was speaking directly to them. Kylo was captivated at the way he spoke so assuredly about something as boring as joining the debate team. And when Kylo looked around, he noticed most of the student body was actually paying attention to Hux’s speech, his soft smile, his bright eyes full of passion for the skill of debate. Kylo gulped again. He wondered if Hux saw him watching captivated in the crowd, or if Hux was so focused that he didn’t see Kylo at all.

But Hux saw him; he saw Kylo staring, straining to make eye contact. It made Hux feel even warmer in his shirt, and he hoped he wouldn’t start sweating. He calmed himself though, telling himself it was like any other time he was on stage in front of thousands of people. He was calm, he was collected, and he was definitely not sweating. There was no way he wouldn’t pull this off, there was no choice of failure. So he rattled off his speech confidently, encouraging people to join the debate team, especially the freshmen. He told them about the usual topics that the debates covered, and the rigorous debate prep schedule. He finished his speech with a short quip.

“So gentlemen, and ladies,” he added. “It’s with debate that we discuss the big issues. Because we cannot have a democracy without fully researched and reviewed ideas, and the debate team is the place to do just that. Thank you.” He nodded his head, snatched up his paper and jacket, and shook the Principal’s hand again as he went off stage. The student body clapped moderately, a few people inspired and a few more swooning. Kylo gripped the edges of the bench tightly, forcing himself to refrain from clapping. Aaron said something to Kylo but he didn’t hear it, shrugging in response as he thought about the phone in his pocket, and the loads of text messages he and Hux had sent back and forth. Their little secret felt almost criminal.

At some point during the pep rally, Kylo texted Hux. He saw Hux down in the front row check his phone as soon as he sent the text.

_"Great speech.”_

_“U think so?”_

_“Very inspiring.”_  


_“Stop it.”_

_“No I’m serious. It was really good.”_

_“:) ty”_

_"yw”_

* * *

Saturday night meant the entire school was at the Homecoming Dance. They’d won against their rivals, and the football team and their dates were introduced promptly at 8pm. They paraded around the dance floor before the homecoming king and queen were announced, and then the party really got started. Streamers of red and gold lined the ceiling and the pillars in the ballroom, and gold glitter was splashed on top of all the white table cloths. Punch was served by several attendants. And Leia Organa got Kylo Ren a room on the 3rd floor of the hotel for the night.

Kylo, Aaron, Phasma and Mitaka made their way down to the dance when the DJ started to remix songs, already half intoxicated. Phasma reeked of cigarettes that she’d been smoking in the bathroom of the hotel room, while Mitaka had already taken off his tie. They made a shady entrance, glancing around for teachers before they scuttled off to the edge of the dance floor. Kylo, in his usual fashion, wore all black. Black suit, black shirt and black tie. Phasma wore her usual absurdly short dress and had thrown body glitter across her chest, neck and shoulders. They were ready for trouble.

“No dude, they have an attendant.”

“She’s a total lesbo, Phasma, you go distract her.” Mitaka said.

“Okay.”

“Dude she’s like sixty, she’s not gonna be in to you,” Aaron argued.

“Oh yeah, says who?” Phasma put a hand on her hip.

“She’s probably married,” Kylo chimed. He was getting really tired of his friends always causing trouble. He just wanted to sit and drink and gamble with the fake poker set upstairs but they’d dragged him down to the dance. And now the whiskey was getting to his head, both of them.

He looked around, scanning the room. He and Hux texted back and forth all of Friday night since neither had gone to the football game. They texted all day up until 5 o’clock on the dot when Hux mysteriously stopped texting back. There was no, “gtg” or “cya 2nite.” Nothing, just radio silence. Kylo looked around and finally spotted Hux in a crowd. Not just any crowd, but he seemed to be the center of the crowd. Judging by the faces of the people, most of them were freshmen and Kylo guessed that they were most likely asking him about the debate team. As he watched Hux laugh genially and try to tell people to talk to him on Monday, he saw Danny come up behind Hux. Danny was shorter than Hux with short brown hair styled in to a fauxhawk. Hux glanced at Danny and they had a small exchange. Danny got a sour look on his face and walked away, leaving Hux looking desperate and stranded. Kylo smirked.

He pulled out his phone and shot Hux a quick text.

_“Want a break?”_

Kylo watched Hux pull out his phone and ignore the freshman talking to him as he read the text, and sent one back.

_“Rescue me.”_

_“Meet me in the lobby, by the statue.”_

They each made a hasty, not at all sneaky exit at almost the same time. Kylo could see Hux ahead of him in the lobby as he made a b-line for a large white statue that blocked a small corner alcove with two chairs. Kylo joined him shortly after he ducked behind the statue to hide.

“Thank you,” Hux said, relieved.

Kylo wanted to grab Hux and kiss him, press him against the wall and steal him for the night. But he didn’t want to get caught, and Hux had a boyfriend. _Damnit_ , he cursed himself. So instead he smiled.

“No problem. You want to go get a drink?”

Hux’s brow furrowed. “A drink? Like a drink drink?”

“Yeah, my mom bought me a room upstairs. I’ve got some whiskey upstairs, or beer.”

“Sure,” Hux was suddenly incredibly nervous. He didn’t know how but suddenly he and Kylo were walking up the stairs side by side, and Hux realized he couldn’t even look at Kylo. They were going to be in a hotel room, all alone. _What are you doing, Hux?_ His conscience screamed at him. But he followed Kylo to the third floor. His room was only the second door down, and he slipped in the little key card to unlock the door.

The room was a mess. Hux was shocked at how messy it was, considering check-in was only a few hours prior. “Wow, redecorating?”

He let the door close behind him as Kylo walked to the mini fridge and knelt down, opening it. He glanced around like he hadn’t noticed the mess and shrugged. “Phasma has a penchant for creating a tornado wherever she goes. What’s your poison?” The bed sheets of the king bed were askew from where she and Mitaka had jumped on the bed. The picture frame above the bed was off-center and there was an empty pizza box with pizza crusts on the floor in front of the bathroom. The hair dryer hung off the hook and an empty wine bottle lay spilled half on the carpet. Empty cups cluttered the various surfaces of the room, and Hux wondered how bad the patio was. The room reeked like pot.

“Uh, whiskeys fine. Do you have a mixer?”

Kylo snatched the half-drunk bottle of whiskey off the top of the fridge and poured out a generous helping. “Sure, coke okay? We don’t have ice.”

Hux let out a small laugh as he watched Kylo pour out two drinks. The way he held the bottle, by the neck of it and the way he held the cap in the same hand in his palm. Something about his hands… Hux walked past Kylo and pushed back the curtains to glance out at the patio. He pushed open the patio door and saw it was untouched by Phasma’s chaos. He’d much rather drink out there.

He turned to look back at Kylo who was finishing pouring coke in to one of the plastic cups. He pushed back his hair forcefully, like he was concentrating on pouring the perfect drink so hard that he couldn’t be bothered with his messy black hair. Kylo finally looked up and saw Hux watching him and smiled. It seemed like it hit them both that they were, finally, alone. The room was quiet, Kylo having made sure to turn off the stereo before they left. Despite the mess, they were alone, and Kylo was suddenly walking towards Hux. He handed Hux his drink and tapped his cup of whiskey straight-up against Hux’s.

“Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Hux said. He watched Kylo down the shot of whiskey, no chaser, before he took a small sip of his drink. It was incredibly strong and it took all of Hux’s strength not to cough from the burn of the alcohol.

“Thirsty?” Hux asked.

“I don’t drink it for the taste.”

Kylo set down his cup and finally looked at Hux, really looked at him. He let his eyes wander over Hux’s face, scanning his chin and eyebrows and the curve of his jaw. Hux looked back at him and they both stood awkwardly for several seconds. They’d never been this close, this privately. They were so close Kylo could see the freckles on Hux’s nose, so close Hux could see the faint creases on Kylo’s forehead. So close… Kylo took a step towards Hux and Hux set down his drink.

Suddenly the door swung open and Kylo’s gang came spilling in with a few more stragglers in tow. Kylo turned away, whispered a small “Fuck” under his breath and balled up his fist and covered his mouth with it. Hux jumped, jerked out from under Kylo’s penetrating gaze.

“Kylo where were- ooooh, ickle debate captain getting a little tipsy eh?” Phasma stumbled in with her 5-inch heels in one hand, the spare key card in her other hand.

“Hey, I want to join the debate team,” said a blonde-haired freshman they’d brought up to the room.

“What are you drinking? Armitage right?”

“Whiskey and coke, help yourself,” he offered his drink to Phasma.

“Don’t mind if I do,” she took the drink without hesitation. She took a large sip and then coughed. “Geezus Kylo what are you trying to do to him? Holy shit this needs some lime.” Phasma walked around the room, picking up the various cups in search of an unused slice of lime.

Hux watched as the hotel room became a total shit show. While Phasma and Aaron poured out shots for everyone, Mitaka lit a joint and went on to the patio with a small gaggle of girls to smoke. Kylo got roped in to doing at least two shots, and Hux made a very quiet and skillful exit when Kylo’s back was turned. He didn’t want to get drunk, and he had a lot to think about as he quickly walked down the three flights of stairs. The room was a complete mess, but Hux realized that wasn’t the way Kylo usually lived. No, it seemed the mess was just food stuffs; he’d noticed Kylo’s backpack tucked away in the corner next to the bed. There were no personal affects laid about the room except those belonging to other people. Hux got the distinct feeling that Kylo was uncomfortable with how messy the room was, and was a bit embarrassed at showing it to Hux. Also Kylo seemed reluctant to take shots with Phasma. While Phasma had some serious issues going on, Kylo had a drink in his hand the entire time but barely sipped it.

Hux got to the bottom of the stairs to find a nearly-frantic Danny who looked overcome with worry about where Hux had gone. He could smell the whiskey and cigarette smoke on Hux’s jacket that had lingered in the room, and a furious verbal fight ensued.

* * *

**Week 12**

_”U coming to the Halloween party?”_

_“When and where?”_

_“My place, 7pm.”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“Maybe?”_

_"I have to talk to Danny.”_

_“He’s invited too.”_

Hux sent a thumbs up. Kylo stared angrily at his phone. He didn’t want Danny at the party, he wanted Hux all to himself. But if he had to suffer the buffer of Hux’s boyfriend, as long as Kylo got to flirt stealthily with Hux, that would be sufficient, or so Kylo told himself.

Halloween was on a Friday night and Hux drove Danny and himself to the party. Hux dressed as a pirate sans the sword and Danny dressed up as a paratrooper from Top Gun. They entered the party shortly after 8pm and the house was already packed. Kylo’s house was huge with roman columns on the front porch and 2 living rooms. There was also a den, a study, and five bedrooms with two guest bathrooms on the first floor. There was a mini home movie theatre in the basement. A crystal chandelier hung above the foyer and a grand staircase wound its way up one side of the wall. A bowl of punch sat on the center table of the entryway but there were no cups around it.

Hux and Danny held hands as they made their way through the throng of people, following the trail of red solo cups to the keg on the back patio. Outside a beer pong table was set up, and all the windows were open so they could hear the music booming from the stereo inside. Hux looked around for Kylo but didn’t see him as he poured himself and Danny drinks from the keg.

“Just remember, you’re driving.”

“I know,” Hux smiled at Danny, as if he needed a reminder. He’d had to be on his best behavior to convince Danny to do go out, since he was a bit of a homebody. And he was paranoid about being arrested, since his dad was on the SWAT team for the local police department. Hux had been extra sweet, extra doting and took all the verbal manipulation thrown his way over the past week just so he could get Danny to go to the party. According to Danny, their relationship over the past week had been better than it had been in months. Hux tried not to think about how much he was hurting.

They mingled around inside, finding some people they knew to chat with. After a half hour and towards the bottom of his beer, Hux spotted Kylo, and he could swear Kylo had just been looking at him but turned away when he saw Hux look up. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered to Danny, not looking at him.

“Where are you going?”

He looked over at Danny, “I just have to go to the bathroom, will you hold my drink?”

“Already?”

Hux bit the inside of his cheek, “Yeah, hold my drink please?”

“Okay…” Danny said skeptically.

Hux slipped away, doing what he said he would do. But there was a line, so he stood in line behind a girl wearing a tutu.

“Nice costume,” he heard Kylo say behind him. Hux turned, a smile spreading on his face.

“Thanks.” Kylo looked him over, from the bandana on his head to the boots on his feet. He liked pirate Hux. “You didn’t wear a costume?” Hux asked.

“I don’t dress up for Halloween anymore.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not eight.”

“Oh, so you’re too cool to dress up?”

“Yeah,” Kylo said as he brushed his hands quickly over his shoulders sarcastically. Hux couldn’t help but crack up laughing and Kylo laughed too. Hux realized he hadn’t smiled very much all night until this moment. The line moved forward.

“Nice house, by the way.”

“Thanks, you want a tour?”

“I-“ Hux changed his mind, his smile faltering. “I don’t think that’d be a good idea.” He looked away from Kylo.

Kylo shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets like he did when he was uncomfortable. “Yeah, probably too crowded anyways.”

“There’s a ton of people here.”

“Yeah,” Kylo smiled. “I’d say this is the biggest party I’ve had, so far.”

“How often do you have parties here?”

“Just whenever moms out of town.”

“So like, all the time?”

Kylo laughed, “Well, no. I mean, mostly, yes. No. Sort of. It’s uh-“ He just laughed, he didn’t have an explanation. Sometimes it was a kickback, sometimes it was a party. But most of the time the kickbacks turned in to parties. Kylo pushed back his hair from his face as he caught Hux’s gaze and he could get lost in the smile Hux was giving him.

“Hey did you get candy from Ms. Lehrman?” Hux changed the subject.

“Yeah, two measly mini butterfingers. I don’t even like butterfingers.”

Hux’s jaw dropped. “That’s it?”

“Yeah… why? Did she give you something different?”

Hux looked away with a mischievous smile on his face.

“That bitch,” Kylo said nonchalantly.

“I mean its only a king size packet of Reeses.”

“King size?!”

“See, you’re totally in the Halloween spirit, you just don’t want to admit it,” Hux playfully jabbed Kylo in the chest.

“For candy, yeah.” He made a motion to swat at Hux’s hand but he’d already moved it. The bathroom door opened and the girl with the tutu exited. The door stayed open but Hux didn’t go in.

“You’re next,” Kylo nodded towards the door.

“Actually, I don’t have to.”

“Then why’d-“Kylo didn’t need to finish the sentence. He saw the way Hux looked at him, Hux was totally checking him out. His eyes were half lidded as his eyes glided over what Kylo was wearing, and Hux could only picture mentally undressing him. Kylo took a determined step forward towards Hux, who almost leaned in to him. Hux wanted to step into Kylo’s embrace, feel him warm and wanting… Hux felt a pull towards Kylo deep down in his gut. Instead he dipped around Kylo, taking two steps away. Kylo turned to watch Hux who suddenly wasn’t making eye contact, then Kylo turned away, anticipating the sting.

“I- I should get back to my drink. Boyfriend!” he corrected, “I should get back to my boyfriend. Danny, um,”

“Yeah,” Kylo said. It hurt, those words striking him like a closed fist.

“Yeah,” Hux said. He lingered for a moment before he heard someone coming down the hallway so he turned around and went back to Danny. Kylo slipped in to the bathroom to pull himself together.

* * *

Later that night, Hux and Danny began to fight, again. They were standing outside on the back lawn, arguing. Hux wanted another drink, and Danny wanted to leave.

“It’s just one drink."

“You’ve already had one drink, and you promised me you would only have one.”

“It was mostly foam.”

“I’ll just get an Uber.”

“No, Danny, stop,” Hux reached out and stopped him. Danny pulled his arm away,

“If you can’t control your drinking-“

“Boys, boys, there’s no need to fight.” Queue Kylo Ren to the rescue, again. He sauntered over, much drunker now than when Hux saw him by the bathroom and he had 3 open bottles of beer in his hands. Hux set his jaw, angry at Kylo for interrupting their quarrel and afraid of what he might say in his intoxicated state.

“Have a beer,” he handed them each a beer, then made himself comfortable between them. He slung an arm over each of their shoulders, pulling them along with him back towards the house. He smelled faintly like a brewery. “It’s Halloween, and it’s my house. That means no fighting.”

They both walked awkwardly with Kylo back towards the porch. Once they got to the steps, he let them go and turned to face them. “But since you’ve broken the house rules, I challenge you to a game of beer pong.”

Danny groaned. Hux opened his mouth to protest. “You broke the rules so you have no choice but to accept. Hey Aaron!” Kylo shouted over to Aaron who was playing tonsil hockey with a girl next to the back door. He looked up, “We’ve got some takers. Let’s see if they can break our winning streak.”

The ping pong ball water was changed, 10 cups were set up on both side, and the beers they’d all just been handed were chugged before the game started. Hux thought he might puke; he’d never drank a beer that fast. But he soon knew a new level of pain when Kylo and Aaron teamed up against him and Danny. Since Leia was always gone, Aaron and Kylo spent hours on the porch tossing ping pong balls back and forth. By the time the punishing game was over, Hux and Danny had to drink all the beer in their cups, plus the seven cups left on Kylo’s side. After they downed their drinks, Hux and Danny went in to the house to sit on the couch and see just how drunk they would be in a half hour.

Kylo smiled sadly as he pushed down the two ping pong balls in the water, looking away from Hux and Danny as they laced their fingers together, Hux in towe towards the couch. They seemed to have forgotten their previous fight once Kylo teamed them up together, because now they could both be equally angry at one person instead of each other. _You’re welcome_ , Kylo thought.

Soon enough Danny and Hux were getting cozy on the couch. Kylo retreated to the kitchen where Phasma was heating up a Costco-sized bag of pizza rolls in the oven.

“Kylo, I have a problem.”

“Hmm?” Kylo looked up, having been a bit lost in his own head. Phasma was always good at showing up precisely when he needed her. She always seemed to know when he needed space, and when he needed a distraction. And right now, he needed to think about anything but Hux and Danny making out on the couch.

“So I put the pizza rolls in the oven, but now I can’t get them out.”

“What?” Kylo pulled open the oven. The pizza rolls looked fine.

“Well the pan is hot.”

“Get an oven mitt.”

“I don’t know where they are.”

“Oh,” Kylo laughed. He closed the oven and showed Phasma where the oven mitts were. Then Phasma poured Kylo a beer, and broke out the Goldschlager to start to woo her newest fling.

Sometime after 11pm Kylo went searching for Mitaka. If, as he assumed, he was upstairs with some girl, Kylo wouldn’t bother him. But now Phasma was sitting on the kitchen counter making out with her girlfriend, and Aaron had disappeared in to the backyard somewhere with a girl, and Kylo was all alone. He searched the house and didn’t find Mitaka, but he didn’t want to open random doors to the bedrooms because he didn’t want to see that. He ended up in the foyer and happened to glance out the open door. He saw Hux and Danny wandering off lazily towards the street, presumably to drive home. Kylo froze and stared at their darkened figures. They were holding hands, and he could see Danny shove Hux playfully to the side. Hux stumbled and then playfully shoved him back. Kylo turned away; he didn’t want to see that.

He walked to the kitchen and leaned on the counter infront of the sink. He went to grab his beer but it tipped over and began to spill its contents on the counter. “Shit,” he picked up his beer and it bubbled over the top on to his hand. He dropped it in to the sink.

“Fuck!” He shouted and pushed a few empty beer bottles into the sink, making a loud clatter.

“Hey!” Phasma shouted at him, as if to get him to stop. But suddenly Kylo stormed off out the back door and Phasma realized he wasn’t just being drunk and angry. She realized something was seriously wrong. So she pushed away her girlfriend and ran after him.

“God damn it!” Kylo shouted in to the night sky as loud as he could as he walked across the grass, away from the house. He was shaking with anger. He told himself it wasn’t just the booze, that it was real, genuine anger at how much he wanted Hux and how much Hux had hurt him tonight without even talking to him. Hux knew Danny was bad for him, everyone knew that. All they did was fight but still Hux wouldn’t give him up even when there was someone better waiting on the sideline. Kylo grabbed an outdoor beach chair and threw it across the lawn.

Somewhere down the street Danny and Hux heard Kylo’s outburst and Danny giggled drunkenly, “Guess someone’s having a bad night.”

Hux giggled too, but it was forced. He knew who it was, and he knew why Kylo was upset. Hux got Danny into the car without incident and drove him home. He knew he’d be grounded for the rest of the semester for staying out so late, and he wasn’t sure it was worth it.

Kylo punched one of the apple trees in the yard as he walked and cried out in pain. He fell in to the wet grass, clutching his hand as Phasma caught up with him.

“Hey… hey,” she fell to her knees in front of him and pulled him in to a tight hug. Kylo cradled his hand and let out one large, resounding pout in to Phasma’s shoulder. Then he scolded himself and told himself that he wouldn’t cry. Phasma held him close and rocked slowly side to side, letting a hand pat down the hair on the back of his head.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. Whatever it is, you’re okay.” She whispered and kissed the top of his head and Kylo leaned in to her. Phasma was always there for him. Despite all her problems at home, she was always there to comfort him. It was times like this when he didn’t even mind all the scented soaps and creams she used to cover up how depressed she was or how abusive her home life was. In this moment Phasma was Kylo’s rock and she grounded him, holding him close. Kylo let his head rest on her bare shoulder and she didn’t ask what upset him. She didn’t need to ask to let him know she would always be there for him.

* * *

_“Wat happened to ur hand?”_

Kylo showed up to school on Monday with his right hand wrapped up in some gauze. Phasma had spent the night with him and in the morning she drove him to the hospital. His hand was swollen, but after the x-rays revealed that nothing was broken, they offered to send Kylo home with a temporary brace he could wear. He opted for some ice, pain meds, and medical wrapping instead. He also got a doctor’s note for the week stating that he was incapable of writing with his dominant hand, so he was excused from any note-taking or exams.

Kylo didn’t respond to Hux’s text right away. Around their lunch period Kylo finally responded though. He knew Hux and Danny would be together, but he didn’t care. He was hurt both physically and emotionally.

_“Got a bit too drunk Friday.”_

Surprisingly, Hux texted him back immediately. _“Me too.”_

_"Did u have fun?”_

_"Yeah, ur house is really nice.”_

_“Will I see you in Study Hall?”_

_“U got detention again?”_

_“Just today, from homeroom on Friday.”_

_“Grounded, have to go straight home after school.”_

_“For wat?”_

_“Staying out too late Friday.”_

Kylo didn’t want to know. Even if Hux had only dropped Danny off at his house and helped walk him to the door, Kylo didn’t want to know. He didn’t even want to think about Hux and Danny. But Kylo couldn’t stop texting Hux, and soon they were back at it again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Week 19**

_“U Telegram?”_

_“Wat?”_

It was 1:30am on Saturday morning, the weekend before finals, and Hux got a text. He sat at the mahogany desk in his room, papers spilled all over and books were opened to various pages. The room was filled with the dull light from the table lamp. He still had to finish the entire bibliography for his History paper, which had to be 15-20 sources. He rubbed his eyes, lids puffy and red since he’d only slept about four hours for the entirety of reading week. He wasn’t in the mood to play or tease, he wanted to finish his assignments so he could actually start studying for finals. They were out of redbull and all he wanted was an IV of caffeine right in to his veins. Hux took a deep breath and grabbed the coffee mug on the desk, but it was empty as he stared in to it.

_“The app, Telegram?”_

_“Wats that?”_ Hux pushed away from his desk and stood up. He decided to go downstairs and took his phone with him. By the time he got to the bottom of the stairs, he decided to call it a night and get himself a glass of water instead of more coffee. He wasn’t going to get any more work done until he got a solid 8 hours. The coffee in the pot was lukewarm but he found no reason to waste it. So he poured it in to a mug and stuck it in the fridge, that way he could have it iced the next day.

_“It’s an app that u can use internationally w/o charges.”_

_“Why would I need it internationally?”_

_“To text me over break.”_

_“Where u going?"_

_“Egypt with my mom.”_

_“Another peace keeping thing?”_

_“Yeh.”_

_“Cool. Downloading right meow.”_

* * *

**Weeks 20-23**

They texted almost non-stop during the holiday break. Finally on Christmas Eve, Kylo asked if they could Skype. He was in Egypt and Leia was at a fancy Christmas ball. Kylo said he didn’t want to socialize with her friends because nobody there was his age and he’d have a miserable time. So she’d special ordered him a hot chocolate with marshmallows which lay untouched next to his bed, and he’d confidently bought himself a bottle of SoCo Egg Nog from the US Army commissary down the street. He was almost 17 and the drinking age in Egypt was 21 but nobody ever carded him.

“This new hotel we just checked in to is amazing. I’ll give you a tour.”

“Okay.” Hux watched eagerly on his phone. He sat next to the fireplace at their lodge, headphones plugged in to his iPhone as he watched Kylo walk out of the hotel room. Hux couldn’t remember the last time he felt so at ease using a video platform to communicate. He always sent texts or emails; it felt like a taboo to actually call people or Skype. But here he was, curled up in a warm chair in the lobby with a hot cocoa and talking with Kylo Ren. Danny hardly texted Hux at all because he was mad at him, but Hux wasn’t too peeved. In fact, the break from Danny was quite peaceful.

“So here you can see this Christmas tree, it’s oh I’d say like 2 stories high?”

“Geez.”

“And look at that gilded angel.”

“Wow, lots of gold.”

“Yeah. But wait, there’s more.”

“Wait, how many Christmas trees do they have?”

“Well there’s three in here, but there’s another nine outside.”

“Wow.”

“It’s that whole 12 nights of Christmas thing.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“And they have a hot cocoa bar, do you like hot cocoa?”

“Yeah, actually I’m drinking some right now.” Hux laughed.

“Really?” Kylo turned the camera to face himself, so it looked like he was talking directly to Hux. “How did I not know that?”

“I dunno.”

“Me neither, but now I do. Are you drinking special hot chocolate?”

Hux laughed, “No, are you?”

“I don’t like hot cocoa.”

“But you like eggnog.”

“Right you are, Mr. Watson.”

Kylo walked back up to his room and they Skyped for nearly an hour. It was refreshing to hear Hux’s voice. Meanwhle, Hux was swooning. Kylo was so sweet and sincere and made him laugh so much. Kylo was putting all the moves on Hux and it was working. By the time the new semester started, Hux almost felt like his old self again. Refreshed, excited for the day, ready to take on all of life’s challenges. He wasn’t ready to return to Danny.


	7. Chapter 7

**Week 25**

The Winter Formal was held at the end of January, tinged with hints of silver for the New Year and red for Valentine’s Day. It was hosted at a nearby hotel ballroom and catered with hot and cold hors d’oeuvres, and punch. The usual chaos ensued with rumors of spiked punch and a packed parking lot. A live band played on the edge of the dance floor and it seemed like the entire school showed up, including Kylo and his friends.

They spent most of the night stealing all the hors d’oeuvres, causing Mitaka to get a stomachache after his fifteenth mini-quiche. Phasma wore a black silk dress that was absurdly short. Mitaka looked like his mother had dressed him with a powder blue dress shirt that had ruffles on the front. Aaron wore a black suit with a green shirt and tie, and Kylo wore a similar black suit with a white shirt and patterned tie. They were shoving each other by the desert table before Kylo slipped away to use the bathroom.

He pushed open the door to the quiet hallway and the music trailed out behind him, barely muffled when the double doors closed. He put his hands in his pockets and walked down the hall slowly, glad that the bathroom was empty. When he was done he went back in to the hall and heard two voices whispering quickly. Kylo looked over, eager to listen in on a private conversation. Maybe he would hear some juicy piece of gossip to pass to his friends, something they could use later to blackmail and manipulate one of the other students.

He looked down the darkened hall. At the end of it was a glass door with a bright red EXIT sign above it. An outdoor light lit the sidewalk outside but besides that, the hallway was completely dark. He could see two figures at the end of the hall. One of the figures was slightly shorter than the other, whispering quickly and moving his hands as if he was explaining something. The other was standing only slightly taller, his head dipped, his shoulders hunched forward as if to protect his chest. Kylo realized it was Hux and Danny.

Danny seemed like he was really laying it in to Hux and Hux was barely moving, hanging on every word. Kylo stepped forward silently in to the shadows so they wouldn’t see him. Suddenly he cursed his decision to wear a white shirt instead of a black shirt because he might be spotted. Finally Hux said something back but Kylo still couldn’t hear because they were talking so quietly. Danny cut him off almost instantly and Kylo heard one word, “No.”

Danny looked up and seemed to spot Kylo lurking. “Just no,” he whispered and stormed off away from Hux, past Kylo and back in to the ballroom. Hux didn’t move. He stood by the door staring at where Danny had just been standing. He felt numb all over.

“Hux?” Kylo’s voice seemed to wake him and he looked up. How long had Kylo been there? How much had he heard? Hux didn’t want anyone to be a witness to his humiliation. He turned away from Kylo and pushed open the doors, a freezing chill hitting him hard. He let the door close behind him and sat on the step just outside the door. It was below freezing outside but Hux knew he wasn’t trembling from the cold.

Kylo followed him and pushed open the door slowly. “Hux,” Kylo put the little doorstop in the door so they wouldn’t get locked out. He exhaled sharply at the temperature and took a seat next to Hux.

Hux was crying and he turned his head away from Kylo. “I did everything for him.”

Kylo didn’t say anything, he just listened.

“Everything he ever wanted. And he tells me that,” Hux sobbed, “I’m self-centered. I’m the one who gets everything.” Hux let out another loud sob and Kylo put his arm around Hux. Hux leaned on him and cried, his body shaking against Kylo.

Kylo didn’t try to interrupt him as Hux went over their rocky relationship. How Danny never had time for Hux anymore, how he was always the one who chose where they ate, what movies they saw, and even if they coordinated outfits to the dance. It was always Danny bossing Hux around and Hux would do anything to please him, to make him happy. Kylo wasn’t good at comforting others, so he kept his mouth shut and let Hux vent.

They sat for a good ten minutes, breath visibly rising in the air as Hux cried. He wasn’t sure what to do. Danny had been his life for almost a year and a half. And here was Kylo, who he’d been flirting with but he had made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t do anything with Kylo while he was with Danny. But now that he wasn’t with Danny he didn’t want to be with anyone at all. Suddenly Hux sat up, pushing away from Kylo. He seemed to come to his senses.

“Oh Kylo, I’m so sorry. You must be freezing.”

“I’m alright,” Kylo side-smiled at Hux. He took out his linen pocket square and handed it to Hux. Hux paused and then took it, pressing it to his eyes. Kylo felt bad for Hux, Hux who always had a smile on his face. Hux who was so kind and earnest. Hux who felt so ashamed at his tears that he couldn’t even look at Kylo.

“Thank you,” Hux said.

“Come on, let’s get inside.”

* * *

**Week 26**

The weekend came and went and Hux called Danny, but he was absolutely through with Hux. There was no fixing this or working it out. Hux spent all weekend in bed. Monday finally came and Hux had strategically plotted his entire day around ways to avoid the hallways where he knew he would see Danny. Even if it meant he might be late to some classes, he didn’t think he could face Danny right now. He decided he would skip lunch and instead spend it in the library. But Kylo had other plans for Hux, and at 7:25am Hux got a text.

_“Meet me out front.”_

_“Class starts in 5 min.”_

_“Real quick, plz?”_

Hux sighed, annoyed. Now Kylo might make him run in to Danny, and Kylo was going to make him late to class. He didn’t want to talk to Kylo right now, he didn’t want to talk to anyone. But he found himself walking out the front doors and down the steps of the school.  
Kylo stood off to the left of the front entrance, bundled up in a black jacket and a scarf. Since when did Kylo start wearing scarves? Hux walked to him and saw that Kylo had a cup of coffee in each hand, his helmet laid on one of the raised planters. He offered one cup to Hux,

“This isn’t me coming on to you, but I thought you probably had a pretty rough weekend. Nothing a little caffeine can’t fix.”

Hux’s lips parted and he gratefully took the coffee.

“Did you, how – did you bring this on your bike?”

Kylo smiled, holding back a laugh. “Very carefully.”

“Thank you,” Hux said, clutching the warm cup close. He stared at Kylo who looked back, holding his gaze for a few seconds. Hux was in disbelief that Kylo had brought him a fresh cup of coffee. It was such a small gesture but so kind, not like Kylo’s reputation at all. Finally Hux looked down and blew in to the little hole in the coffee lid.

“Well I don’t want to hold you up, and I still have to walk to the multimedia center.”

“Thank you,” he said again.

Kylo smiled a bit wider, “You’re welcome.”

And then Kylo walked away. That was it. Hux had been waiting for the ultimatum, some remark that reminded Hux he had to pay Kylo back, be an “equal participant” in the relationship as Danny always said. But there was nothing. No reminder to take him out for dinner, or to meet him after school. Nothing, just a simple, kind coffee. Hux watched Kylo walk away, and was only jerked from his thoughts when the final school bell rang, making him jump. He was late, but now he didn’t really mind.

* * *

Kylo continued to get sent to detention from small infractions. The day after he brought Hux coffee, he arrived early to detention. When he walked in Ms. Lehrman was shocked to see him not only on time, but early. He walked up to her desk.

“Um, hey Ms. Lehrman?”

“Early, Mr. Ren?”

“Yeah, um,” he shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders. Her desk was so short and he suddenly felt awkwardly tall, more so than normal. “I wanted to know if it’d be alright, you know, if I went to study hall, instead? I need some help on Mr. Rubens essay.”

“Oh, what’s the essay on? Maybe I could help you.”

 _Shit._ “It’s on the impressionists, I’m focusing on Renoir.”

“Renoir was a great artist, sounds interesting.” She put down her pen and turned to look squarely at Kylo. “You can go to study hall this once, I’ll call Mr. Rubens. But if I hear one peep that you were misbehaving, you’ll be right back in this classroom.”

“Thank you,” he shifted back on his heels and then turned. He ran towards the library, determined not to be late.

He got through the doors just as the bell rang, and made a quick scan of the library. It had low bookshelves in the front, taller stacks in the back with various desks spread out around the circulation desk. The desks sat 1 person to a side, 4 total at each table. Kylo saw the red tuft of hair sitting slightly to the left with two band geeks and an empty seat. He walked right over and slid in to the seat that used to be Danny’s, trying to be invisible. A few people looked up when he came in, and a few murmurs could be heard throughout the tables when he sat down.

He didn’t say anything to Hux as he pulled out an actual textbook and notebook. Hux glanced up at his new neighbor, then sat back, surprised. Kylo glanced up and offered Hux a small smile. Then Hux leaned in,

“What’re you doing here?” he whispered. As long as they were quiet, they were allowed to talk in study hall, unlike detention.

“I asked Ms. Lehrman to let me try out study hall.”

“Really? That’s-“he looked up and Mr. Rubens was looking skeptically over at them. Hux sat back and didn’t finish his sentence. They worked in silence, Ren actually getting some homework done. He and Hux worked silently for the rest of the hour. When the bell rang, they lingered, slowly putting books in to bags as they started to chat. It was nice to finally be out in the open.

“She said if I misbehaved at all, I’d be right back to detention.”

“Well I think studying without talking probably earned you another afternoon in study hall, instead of detention.”

“Let’s hope so.” Kylo smiled down at the ground, Hux only glancing at him as they left the library together.


	8. Chapter 8

**W** **eek 28**

Valentine’s Day came around and Hux and Kylo hadn’t talked about it. It had been a few weeks since Kylo started going to study hall and Hux wasn’t sure if he was still there because of detention, or because he willingly stayed after to spend time with Hux. Then came Valentine’s Day and they both avoided texting each other. It was radio silence as some students got secret notes or gave them to their crushes, candy hearts and generic Valentine’s Day cards being passed around. The schools motto was that if you had one, you had to have enough for everyone. People sneaked candy under their desks only to their friends, boyfriends and girlfriends disappearing in the parking lot during lunch.

Hux opened his locker just after 5th period to get his AP Calc book when a little piece of paper slipped to the floor. He glanced down and let it land before he snatched it up. It had been slipped through the small grate in the top of the metal locker. He stuffed it in his notebook and ran to class. When he was settled in to his seat and sure nobody would see, he opened the folded piece of paper. He looked down at the full-color, hand-drawn sketch of him. He looked regal, with a great black coat and high collar, a red emblem stitched to the arm of his coat. He noticed the three lines on the jacket sleeve denoting a General. He was not only highly amused at Kylo’s rendition of him but also breathless at how beautiful the artwork was. He stared at the set jawline and the color of Green Kylo had chosen for his eyes. In the picture they were much more vividly blue-green than the ones that stared back at Hux in his reflection. It was signed at the bottom right hand corner, “Kylo Ren, ‘16”

Now Hux felt bad. He folded the note and put it in his backpack. He hadn’t got Kylo anything. He figured their lack of conversation about it meant they were skipping it since they weren’t technically dating, and still hardly ever talked in person during the school day.

Hux waited eagerly in study hall and Kylo showed up, as per usual, just before the bell rang. He slid in to the chair next to Hux without saying anything and looked very concerned and very busy digging out his homework. Hux just stared, a satisfied smile on his face.

Kylo pulled out a textbook, notebook and pen. The pen was dead as he clicked it and he shoved it away on the desk, rifling for another pen. His heart was pounding hard. He knew by now Hux had gotten the drawing but Hux hadn’t texted him. And now Hux was silent. Kylo felt slightly embarrassed.

He finally found a working pen and Hux reached over to put a hand on his wrist to stop him from writing his name in the upper right hand corner. Kylo looked up, forehead creased with worry. Hux’s smile was soft and kind, as always.

“I got your drawing,” Hux took his hand back in case someone saw.

“Did you like it?” Kylo asked eagerly.

"I love it, thank you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

Kylo smiled, suddenly relieved. He’d been worried all day after he’d slipped the paper in to Hux’s locker just after lunch.

“But I didn’t get you anything. We didn’t talk about it, so I just figured…”

“I don’t need anything,” Kylo said sincerely. He smiled at Hux as they stared in to each other’s eyes again. It was something that kept happening more and more. Finally Hux looked away, his cheeks blushing and that gave Kylo immense satisfaction. They studied mostly in silence the rest of the period.

* * *

Hux wouldn’t be out-done though, he refused. So he went to the local chocolatier in town to pick out some truffles for Kylo. He didn’t have a lot of money, since any money he got always went to his car insurance payment. So far he was behind in repaying his father for gas so he didn’t have a lot of money to spend. So he decided on a small box of 6-truffles; it was his choice which ones he got so he got the gambit. Raspberry, dark chocolate, coconut cream, etc. He wanted to know what Kylo’s palette was like, what flavors he really loved so Hux could surprise him in the future. As it would turn out, Kylo Ren loved orange and chocolate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Week 32**

Sometime in March Kylo invited Hux over. Leia was out of town again, and Hux followed Kylo back to his house after school. As long as he was home for dinner, Brendol let him stay after school as long as he wanted, just this once. Hux was quiet and jumpy, and Kylo was quiet and awkward as he finally gave Hux a tour of the house. It looked much bigger now without so many people crammed in to each room. They ended up in the living room with the biggest TV. Hux sipped a can of root beer while Kylo scanned through Netflix for something to watch. Finally they hooked up the TV to Kylo’s laptop and Hux pulled up some videos from Buzz Feed.

The tension was thick, Hux could feel himself aching to be touched. But he wasn’t sure how to initiate it; this had never been a problem with Danny. He tried not to think of Danny right now, with Kylo so close. Hux was barely paying attention to the episode he’d already seen, his rootbeer can left mostly unforgotten on the table next to the couch when suddenly Kylo broke out in laughter.

“I’m sorry, I just, they can’t, seriously?” Hux laughed mechanically and tried to get his mind out of his pants.

An hour passed and finally Kylo paused the YouTube video because he couldn’t handle the tension in the room. He walked back over to the couch and immediately straddled Hux who sat up a bit straighter.  He leaned down and paused, eyes questioning if this was okay.  Hux met him halfway, pushing his lips softly against Kylo's.  Kylo was overwhelmed with emotions as he kissed Hux back.  Everyone knew Hux was gay, it was fine.  But Kylo... well besides experimenting back in 7th grade, Kylo had been very single.

Hux's kisses were soft and Kylo liked them.  He settled in to Hux's lap as they kissed on the brown leather couch.  Somewhere in the house the grandfather clock chimed.  Kylo pulled away from Hux and looked down at him, as if checking he was okay with this.  Hux didn't want to stop kissing him.  Kylo leaned around and kissed Hux's ear and Hux melted.  He slid his hands up the sides of Kylo's thighs, feeling the roughness of his jeans against his hands.

They kissed for several minutes, Hux's experience coming in handy.  Finally Kylo broke away and stood up, taking Hux's hand. "Come on," he shoved back his hair with his other hand and led Hux upstairs.  Hux loved Kylo's messy black hair, he'd had dreams about it being all long and tousled on his pillows.

Hux barely had time to look around Kylo's tidy room before Kylo pushed him on to the twin bed.  Kylo climbed ontop of him, kissing him more passionately before.  The bed smelled like Kylo, and Hux liked that.  He made a note to steal one of Kylo's shirts before he left.  Hux let Kylo push his hips in to his and they grinded together for a few minutes, getting comfortable.  Hux could feel the tips of Kylo's hair tickle the side of his face and he ran his hands through his hair, pushing it away.  Kylo pulled out of the kiss to glance at Hux, again, like he needed time to fill the space in between their kisses.  Hux used this opportunity to squeeze out of his shirt with Kylo's help.

Hux was as pale as a sheet of paper and thin as a stick.    His shoulders were perfectly dotted with freckles, and his stomach was flat and smooth.  Kylo kissed Hux's neck again, determined now to leave a hikki on him.  And Hux didn't care.  He wanted to feel Kylo's skin against his own, Kylo always wearing long sleeves.  Finally Hux got Kylo's shirt off and he could see why.

Kylo had scars.  Not from self-inflicted cuts, most of them, but he had something that looked like a circular burn on the outside of his left bicep.  He worked out, Hux could see that, but he could also see a scar in between two of Kylo's abs that was about 8 inches long.  He spotted the long, wide scar on Kylo's right forearm too.  He glanced down at it, wrapping a hand around Kylo's wrist to get a better look.

Kylo glanced down at it, then at Hux.  They made eye contact.  "It's not what you think," Kylo whispered.  Hux kissed him.  He didn't want to think about that, about whatever had happened to Kylo in his life.  He really just wanted Kylo to take off his damn pants.  Kylo kissed him back and pulled him down towards him with a hand on his pants.  He pressed in to Hux, pulling up one of his legs bent at the knee.  Hux let out a faint sigh as he felt Kylo press against him, his pants feeling uncomfortably tight.

Suddenly Hux began to push Kylo, like he wanted him to roll over.  But Kylo didn't want that, he wasn't the type of personality to be on bottom.  Finally Hux sat up and pushed Kylo over, "No-" Kylo said.

Hux slid away and pulled Kylo's pants with him; it was one swift, practiced motion.  Kylo froze, suddenly realizing he was very exposed.  He'd never been this exposed to anybody before. Hux slid off the bed and immediately began to blow him.  Kylo propped himself up on his elbows and let out a quiet sigh as he let his head tilt back when he felt Hux's tongue.  He rested it against the wall next to his head as Hux swirled his tongue around Kylo's tip.  Kylo realized he'd been missing out on all life had to offer.

Hux's mouth was warm and wet and the hand he wasn't using was gripping the sheets.  Kylo repositioned, supporting his weight on one arm and slid his other hand down to lace his fingers with Hux's.  Hux was surprised by the gesture.  Nobody ever held his hand, he glanced up to see Kylo watching him.  He felt suddenly embarrassed at how eager he'd been to blow him, but he liked the way Kylo's fingers felt between his.

They squeezed together on the bed afterward, avoiding the puddle on Kylo's comforter.  Hux still had a half hour until he had to leave, and he lay tangled with Kylo.  His breath was warm on Kylo's face, eyes closed and Kylo stroked his arm absentmindedly.  Kylo could stay here forever in their own little island.  No texting, nobody demanding their attention.  Just soft, whispering Hux in his arms.  Hux finally looked up as if he knew Kylo was thinking about him.

"Tell me about your scars," he whispered.

Kylo searched Hux's eyes for the ulterior motive.  Surely Hux didn't actually care, but then again... Kylo sighed.

"I had a really mean nanny when I was younger.  The burn, on my shoulder, thats from her cigarette.  Also the same woman who broke my arm, that's what the scar is from."  Kylo held up his arm and looked at it.  It was faded to pink now, but still very visible.  It looked like he'd tried to commit suicide with a razor.

"That's why you always wear long sleeves."

Kylo nodded.  "Plus it’s always cold here."

"And the one on your stomach?"

He frowned, "I got bit by a snake when I was like 4.  We were in some providence in Africa I think.  That's what my mom said.  I was asleep, I nearly died."

"Holy shit."

Kylo got silent.  Then he said, "I've never really told anybody, you know?"

"I won't tell anyone."

* * *

**Week 34**

Starktown High was a year-round schedule. So even though it was mid-April, the school year wasn't anywhere near close to being over. The school bell rang at 3:15, letting the student body know that their after-school activities were finally over and they could go home. Students filtered out of classrooms, the gym, or the library.

Kylo and Hux packed up slow, whispering between them. Their heads were close as they spoke, students rising around them to catch the bus. They stood up together, and when Kylo turned to head to the door of the library, Hux grabbed his coat by the arm.

"Hold on." Hux said.

Kylo stopped and turned. "What's up?"

"Just wait," Hux was looking around at the other students. Kylo glanced around too and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He looked back at Hux, whose facial expression seemed unconcerned. So Kylo shrugged and waited. After almost all the students were out of the library, Hux spoke up again.

"I need to go back to my locker," he checked his watch. "Will you walk with me?"

Kylo smiled, delighted by the idea of walking down the empty corridors with Hux. "Sure."

They left the library together, and when Kylo was sure they were well out of view of anybody, he slipped his hand in to Hux's. Hux smiled up at him and they walked silently through the corridors. All the lights were turned half off to save energy, and money in the budget. Posters displayed upcoming events, peer-to-peer tutoring and other programs offered at the school were tacked to bulletin boards. The drama department had an upcoming play and tickets were now on sale. The Mayday Celebration Committee was still looking for volunteers.

They turned the corner where Hux's locker was and were delighted that the corridor was empty. Hux's locker was down the hall from the Vice Principals office so Kylo made sure to walk quieter than normal. Hux had other ideas. He was feeling reckless.

They got to his locker and he fiddled with the lock, dialing in the first two digits of the code. In a sudden fit of rage Hux slammed his hand, palm flat against the locker and Kylo jumped.

"Hux!" he whispered urgently, glancing over at the VP's office door that was open.

Hux grabbed Kylo by the lapel on either side of his leather jacket and shoved him hard in to the lockers. Kylo had been shoved in to a locker or two in his time so he wasn't too hurt, making sure not to let his head hit the cold metal.

Hux kicked his foot hard in to the locker, avoiding Kylo's. "If you’re not allowed to come to study hall, then I'll just have to go to detention." Hux smiled.

"Gentlemen!" Came a very deep, very calm voice. The VP was huge, bulky and built. He stepped out of his office when he heard the commotion. “Mr. Hux, I’m surprised. Fighting in the hall?”

“Sorry Mr. McClune.” Hux let go of Kylo and stepped back, his head down like he was truly ashamed of himself.

“And Mr. Ren, its always something with you isn’t it.”

“He’s the one who pushed me!” Kylo retorted.

“He’ll get a week of detention then, and so will you.”

“That’s not fair-“

“If you don’t calm down, I’ll make it two.”

Kylo stood aghast, Hux’s words barely catching up with him. Now that they were officially a thing, it seemed like they never spent time together. After their vicious flirting got Kylo kicked out of study hall and back in detention, they only saw each other on weekends. And it was almost always a supervised event. Hux just wanted to spend time with Kylo, and Kylo ached for him. He ached to have him back under the sheets, but that didn’t mean he wanted detention.

“Sorry Mr. McClune,” Kylo mumbled.

“That’s better. Now off you go, and I’ll inform Ms. Lehrman that you’ll be in her classroom after school for the next 5 days.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Week 35**

Their date was perfectly normal. First they had dinner at the restaurant next to the movie theatre, then they watched some sci-fi flick that both of them were vaguely interested in. They put up the armrest and held hands during the movie. It was nice to actually watch a movie in a movie theatre, since Hux was so used to always giving blowjobs at some point during the film. But Kylo didn’t pull him over, even for a kiss. Hux felt comfortable around Kylo.

They debriefed after the movie on the drive home, talking about plot holes or the tropes that worked in a galaxy far, far away but somehow in the future. Hux dropped off Kylo at his house, since Hux had a car and Kylo only had his moped. They shared a brief kiss when Kylo got out of the car, but Hux didn’t walk him to the door.

Now Hux was at home, and so was Kylo, each in bed and on the phone with each other. Kylo was going on about some movie trope that was stale and overplayed. Hux listened to his voice and his hand trailed in to his pants. Kylo’s voice was impossibly deep and soft, betraying his shy kindness that he tried to hide. Hux stroked himself silently as he listened to Kylo talk away on the other end. The phone was warm and so was his hand.

The conversation lulled and Hux spoke up,

“Go on.” His voice came out as a deep drawl and he cleared his throat. He rolled over, pushed his thumb under the back of the hem of his pants and pushed his pants down to his knees. Then he wiggled out of the rest of it, pushing his pajama pants to the bottom of the bed. He gripped himself, phone rested on the side of his cheek so he could listen to Kylo’s voice.

Hux moved his hand faster, trying to keep his breathing quiet and soft. But Kylo sounded so good, and he was talking with some real knowledge about filmography. Hux loved when people talked with passion, and he loved a guy with smarts. There was suddenly a pause on the phone and Hux didn’t even realize it. His hand was moving faster now, eyes closed and he breathed in to the phone as he jerked off. Suddenly he stopped. The phone was silent except for the white static on the other end. He gripped his tip tight, running his fingers over it before he came to a halt at his base. There was still silence as he waited, trying to think of something to say. And then,

“Are you touching yourself?”

Hux’s eyes opened and he stared at the wall across the room. He’d moaned, hadn’t he? He knew he’d let out a moan. He froze, panic rising in him. Why hadn’t he just sucked Kylo off in the back of the theatre like he did with every other boy he’d been on dates with? Why hadn’t he made out with Kylo in the car, walked him to his house, maybe went inside…

“Say something,” Kylo breathed. His voice wasn’t judgmental or callous. It was… sensual, like he’d been doing the same. Or was willing to help Hux do it.

“Yes,” Hux responded. He breathed deep in to the phone and he could hear Kylo inhale on the other side. Then Hux stopped himself. “I should go.”

A half second of silence before Kylo responded. “Okay.”

They didn’t say goodbye, or see you at school tomorrow, they just hung up. Hux threw the blankets off himself as he rolled onto his back, bending his leg at the knee as he continued, so close already.

* * *

**Week 36**

Hux was walking around the side of the school to the usual meeting spot for him and Kylo. They usually lingered in the parking lot after school for a while if they didn’t go to study hall together. Hux was walking along, minding his own business when Kylo’s gang made a B-line for him.

“Hey!” Aaron shouted and Hux looked up. He recognized them and stopped walking. He hadn’t formally gotten to know Kylo’s friends yet but hoped they could atleast be amicable.

“You got Kylo in detention.” Mitaka accused him. But Aaron didn’t wait. He landed a hard punch to Hux's cheeke and Hux stumbled back. Aaron grabbed Hux by the shoulders and kneed him hard in the stomach. Hux fell to the ground, his knees pounding the cement hard. Mitaka kicked him in the jaw and Hux crumbled as blood spurted from a broken nose. Hux curled up in a ball as they began to kick him, Phasma hanging back. She had enough of an inkling about what was going on to know not to beat up Kylo’s boyfriend.

“Hey!” Kylo shouted as he went running down the corridor. “Stop! Fucking stop!” He ran full speed in to Aaron, shoving him away hard. Aaron stumbled away. Kylo stood over Hux like a savior and Hux let out a small cry of pain when the stomping stopped.

“This is the guy who got you in detention right?” Aaron asked angrily.

“You said-“Mitaka started to say but Kylo cut him off.

“He’s my boyfriend, you touch him again and you’re dead!”

Aaron and Mitaka took a step back, both dumbfounded. Neither of them had seen that coming. Phasma took two steps back before she turned around and walked away. She could tell her group of friends was breaking up, and wanted to avoid the fallout as much as possible.

“What?”

“What the fuck, Ren?” Aaron spat.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Kylo breathed, as if the words surprised even himself. “We’ve been dating for like months.”

“What?” Mitaka asked again, completely confused.

“Fuck,” Aaron said. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Aaron mumbled a, “Come on,” to Mitaka. They walked away and as soon as Kylo was sure they weren’t going to come back, he turned and knelt down in front of Hux.

“Holy shit, are you okay?” He helped Hux sit up. He was nursing his wrist, arm pulled close to his chest.

Hux’s bright green eyes opened and he looked up at Kylo, a mixture of pain and empathy spilling out. “Boyfriend?”

Kylo smiled, a hand on Hux’s cheek. “Well that’s what we are, aren’t we?”

Hux nodded. “Yeah,” he winced hard.

“Ever had a broken nose?”

Hux groaned and mumbled a “no.” Kylo helped him to his feet before they went to the parking lot to get Hux to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

**Week 40**

Hux invited Kylo over for dinner to meet his dad. It was just Hux and his dad, and their cat Millicent in a modest 3-bedroom home. On the side of the house was a driveway with a black ’67 Chevy Impala parked in the back. It sat mostly untouched, a remnant of Brendol’s mid-life crisis. But it was in fine working condition, and Kylo was in to muscle cars when he was younger.

“Dad, I’m gonna go show Kylo the Chevy.”

“Alright,” came Brendols deep, booming voice from his study.

Hux grabbed the keys off the wall and they walked out back. It was overcast, just after 5 o’clock and very windy. The threat of rain was real. They avoided the muddy grass and stuck to the cement, Kylo glancing back over his shoulder. He didn’t think Brendol could see them, so he slipped his hand in to Hux’s. Hux had told Brendol he wanted to invite his boyfriend for dinner, and Brendol begrudgingly allowed it.

Hux swung Kylo’s hand slightly as the came upon the car. They pulled back the car cover and Kylo dog-whistled when he saw the gleaming paint and shiny rims.

“This is a nice car,” he let a hand slide over the grooves on the hood, glancing in the window.

“Yeah, dad’s been trying to figure out what to do with it.”

“Keep it. Hell, I’ll buy it from him.”

Hux laughed, “You got twenty thousand?”

Kylo snorted in a laugh. “Definitely not.” He pulled open the door and slipped in to driver’s seat. Hux was amused as he watched Kylo gawk at the car, running his hands over the leather steering wheel. This was the exact kind of car Kylo would drive if he could afford it. He sighed, finally looked up to watch Hux watching him. Kylo couldn’t help but laugh and get out of the car.

“You think your dad would let us take it for a spin?”

“Yeah, right,” Hux laughed.

A clap of thunder, a flash of lightning, and suddenly it was downpouring.

“Oh shit!” Kylo shouted. His first instinct was to get back in the car and shut the door. Hux tensed as soon as the rain started coming down and he followed Kylo’s lead. He got in to the passenger seat and slammed the door.

“Dad’s gonna kill me, I’m totally gonna have to wash and wax the car this weekend.”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault. You didn’t make it rain,” Hux pushed back his wet hair, the water on his shoulders soaking through. He didn’t dare start the car to start the heater, Brendol might get upset at the waste of gas.

“Guess we’ll just have to wait it out.”

“Yeah…” Kylo looked out the windshield as the rain poured down. He glanced at Hux who looked worried. Finally he leaned over.

Hux seemed to know what Kylo was thinking, because he turned to kiss him back. Kylo pushed Hux towards the door, scooting across the sofa back seating. Hux let himself be pushed back against the window, kissing Kylo soft but eagerly. Kylo helped Hux get off his jacket before they climbed into the back seat. The car was cramped, too small for Kylo but he managed. He managed to get Hux completely undressed, he managed not to knee Hux in the face as they shifted positions, and he managed to push in to Hux who was breathing soft and warm on his face. The rain poured down around the car, hiding them from view. The fogged windows weren’t given a second glance by cars driving by, and the rain didn’t stop until the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
